Real to me
by Nalurah
Summary: A songfic about Trunks and Pan. They love each other but Trunks is almost always gone for business. What effect will this have on their marriage?


Ok, so this is my first songfic and I based it on the song 'Real to me' of Brian McFadden. It's just a little something I thought of when I cycled home from a friend and listened to that song. I hope you'll like it. Have fun reading!

* * *

It was early in the morning, the sun was just barely rising. Birds were happily greeting the sun, giving sign of the long, cold night to be over. The peacefulness of this awakening morning was brutely interrupted by the roaring engines of a private jet. Behind one window of this jet you could see a man. A man with more sadness and sorrow in his eyes then you could ever imagine.

_Showbiz dinners and the free champagne,  
__Men in suits who think they know it all_

His name was Trunks Vegeta Brief and he was president of the largest company in the world, Capsule Corps. He was married and had two healthy children. You might think that he is a happy man who has it all, but then you're wrong. He was more lonely then anyone could ever be.

_No one knows me but they know my name,  
__That's not real to me_

He let out a sigh and leaned his head against the window, supporting it with his hands. Whit his bright blue eyes he stared at the changing land underneath him. He thought of his wife Pan and his two children. He was so happy when he heard that he was the father of twins, a boy and a girl. They named them Kai and Kaira. But unfortunatly he didn't see them a lot because work always kept him busy.

:Flashback:  
It was a quiet peacefull night. Trunks was sitting on the couch while Pan leaned against his chest. They were watching a movie and enjoyed each others compagny which they haven't been able tofor a long time.

"I'm so glad you're home again. That last bussiness trip seemed to take forever. I've missed you so much." Pan whispered as she snuggled up against Trunks.

"I'm missed you too, Panny. You don't know how much I've missed you." Trunks said softly as he stroke through Pan's hair and kissed the top of her head softly.

"Promise me that you will be home for a while now. Promise me Trunks." Pan said softly yet clearly while she turned around and looked him in the eyes. "I want you to promise me that Trunks and spend time with your family." She said as she looked him in the eyes.

"I promise you, Pan. I promise you." He said as he cupped her face and kissed her gently.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a phone that was ringing. They broke apart and looked up. Pan got up and walked over to the phone. "Hello, Pan Briefs speaking." Pan said as she picked up the phone, wondering who would call at this ridiculous hour. "Yes, he's here." She said to the person on the other side of the phone before she handed it over to Trunks.

"Hello Trunks Vegeta Briefs speaking." Trunks said as he received the phone from Pan. He listened carefully at the person at the other side of the line and nodded a couple of times. "Are you sure this can't be arrangent in another way?" He asked while his face expression changed. "Oh I see, no then there's no other way. I understand. Yes I'll see you there. Goodbye." Trunks said as he hung up the phone.

Pan looked at him with a sad expression on her face. "You have to go, right? Some meeting in a country far away." She said as her voice trembled a bit.

"I'm sorry Pan. I have to go too this meeting. There's no other way. I have to leave in half an hour." Trunks said guilty as he held his wife dearly.

Pan pushed herself free from Trunks' grip. "I better go check on the children…" She said as she looked to the ground. She walked over to the stairs but stopped in front of them. She turned around and looked at Trunks. "You better go pack your suitcases. I'll tell the children where you've gone too in the morning." She said softly before she turned around again and climbed the stairs, leaving behind a defeated Trunks.

Trunks lowered his shoulders and let out a sigh before he also climbed the stairs. He walked straight to his room and started packing his suitcases.  
:End Flashback:

_Hotel lobby to the aeroplane,  
__Another country but they start to look the same  
Watch the world behind a window pane,  
__That's not real to me_

Sometimes he hated his job. He had to go on a business trips a lot. He wished he had a normal job where he didn't have to go on a business trip. He thought back on the last happy family moment he had. It was a couple of months ago and they were having a picnic in the mountains. They were sitting on the beach of a big lake, peacefully enjoying the nature. The children were building a sand castle and Pan was helping them. Trunks was admiring them from a distance. It was a beautiful sight. His two five years old children playing with their mother. Who looked gorguous, like she stepped out of one of his dreams. But then she looked at Trunks, telling him to come over. Trunks came over to help with the sand castle and the rest of the day they played in the sand. They were one happy family.

_WhenI see my babies run,  
__When all the madness has been and gone  
I raise my family and live in peace,  
__Now thats what's real to me  
Real to me._

But then he thought back of his goodbye of last night. He had to leave so soon that he wasn't able to say goodbye to the children.

:Flashback:  
Trunks was hugging his wife, a hug which was filled with so much passion and sadness. "I'm so sorry Pan…" He whispered as he burried his face in her hair, smelling her familiar scent. "I really am."

"I know Trunks. I know." She whispered as she leaned her head against his chest. They were interrupted by the honking sound of the cab which waited to bring Trunks to the aeroport.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Panny. Please be strong and don't be mad at me." He whispered as he hugged her even tighter.

"I could never be mad at you, Trunks. But I will miss you, I will miss you a lot." Pan said as the hugged losened and she could look him in the eyes.

Trunks removed a strand of hair which was hanging in her face. "I love you, Pan. Don't forget that." He said before he kissed her softly yet passionately.

Trunks walked towards the car, fighting back the urge to turn around and hold his wife, to never let her go. When he opened the door of the car he turned around one last time. Pan was standing on the front porch, her arms were crossed and she shivered a bit because of the cold. Her hair was rocking on the wind as she stared at him with sad eyes. Something was glintering on her cheek. It was one lonely tear, filled with sadness. Trunks turned around again and stepped into the cab. Inside he let his tears go freely as the cab drove away, seperating him from those he loves.  
:End Flashback:

_Dying flowers in a dressing room,  
A dangerous time to let your head make up its own mind  
Got me thinking that the spirits flown,  
That's not real to me_

Trunks leaned back in his seat, staring with sad eyes at the plane screen. It said that he still had five houres of flying to go. He especially hated this business trip because he would have to miss the twin's birthday, which was tomorrow. They would become six years old and he wasn't able to make it. He cursed softly underneath his breath. He wished he could go home to celebrate with his family. To see his children play with their friends and run around in the garden, having fun and laughing.

_WhenI see my babies run,  
__When all the madness has been and gone  
I raise my family and live in peace,  
__Now that's what's real to me_

Often Trunks would dream of them being the perfect family. From the outside they were maybe, but from the inside they weren't. He could see that Pan was unhappy with all his business trips and he knew that Kai and Kaira were as well.

In his dream everything was just perfect, everybody would smile and be happy. In his dreams it was always summer and they had a picnic and were just playing and fooling around, mostly having fun.

'Maybe I should quit my job and exchange it for a normal job, so I could see my family more often. So I could see my children grow and be with Panny.' He thought as he stared out of his window again, caressing it softly to fell the cold from outside.

_Picnics in the garden and the children they can play,  
The first day of the summer and I'll laze here all the day  
We'll invite the family round and drink some english tea,  
Then i raise up my finger and watch football on t.v_

Suddenly he knew what he had to do. He stood and walked through the aeroplane corridor, ignoring the questioned looks the stewards gave him. He opened the plane door and jumped out.

He fell down with an amazing speed, gravity was pulling on his body as the wind was on his hair. He suddenly powered up to Super Sayain One and his hair turned yellow and his eyes turned green. A yellow aura was shining brightly around him. He hovered about a hundreth feet above the ocean. Before speeding of towards the main land. 'In about thirty minutes I would be home again.' He thought happily as he increased his speed.

_When i see my babies run,  
__When all the madness has been and gone_

He was now soaring above the forest. He was almost home. The coldness of the still awakening morning didn't have any effect on him, his eager to see his family was too big.

Five minutes later he landed in his in the grass in his front garden. He smelled the morning freshness and gave a sigh of relieve. He powered down again and looked at his trusted home to see that all the lights were still off. They were all still asleep.

He softly opened the door and stepped into his house. He tip-toed through the room and up the stairs. The corridor was still dark so he turned on the light.

He softly opened the door to his and Pan's room. The light of the corridor was shining into the room, showing a sleeping Pan in a large bed. Her eyelids were trembling a bit and you could still see the wetness on her face of her tears. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the new cause of light. "Who is it?" She asked with a trembling voice. "Trunks?" She asked as her sight became clearer.

Trunks walked over towards the bed and sat down next to her, softly stroking her hair. "Yes Panny, I've returned. I decided that my family was more important." He said as he kissed her softly on her forhead.

Pan smiled faintly, happy that he had returned. "I couldn't miss their sixth birthday, I would've never forgave myself." Trunks whispered.

"I knew you would return. I felt it in my heart." Pan whispered as she sat up and hugged her husband. "I love you Trunks." She whispered.

"I love you too Panny and from now on I really promise that I will never leave you. Even if I have to quit my job or make all those people fly over here for the meeting." He said determind.

Pan snickered a bit. "I knew that in the end you would chose for your family." Pan said happily before she kissed him.

_I raise my family and live in peace,  
__Now that's what's real to me  
_

Both Pan and Trunks didn't noticed that the door was softly opened and neither did they hear slight giggles. "Mommy, daddy!" Both Kai and Kaira squealed before they jumped on the bed. Pan and Trunks were both really surprised by the visit of their children. They glanced at each other before they stared chasing them. Kai and Kaira let out squeals of happiness as they were caught by their parents.

_That's what's real to me_

And Trunks finally got what he wished for. A normal life and the chance to see Kai and Kaira having fun and playing with their friends on their birthday. 'No one can ever take this away from me again. I finally havethat thingI always wanted. A happy family.' He thought happily before he started to play along with his children and their friends.

_Wake up you might be dreaming,  
__Wake up you might be dreaming now_

_

* * *

Wow, this is actually my first complete story. Ok, easy to say of course because it's a one-shot. But for people who are also reading the Lake (my longer story which now has 19 chapters), I will update that one soon!_

Don't forget to review people! And if you want to read more of my stories then you should go to my profile to see what I've written and what will come soon.


End file.
